A New Generation
by Doublefangirl356
Summary: This is the continuation of my last fanfic. Steven Universe and Star vs the Forces of Evil Crossover. But before you read this fanfic, I suggest that u read that Fanfic, or you will get a little confused. This Fanfic is about the kids of Steven and Connie. And the kids of Star and Marco. Mostly Steven's kids because the Butterflies have a whole other problem to deal with.
1. Meet the Maheswaran-Quartz Universe kids

**Just so u won't get confuse, Steven's gem sorta passed itself on to one of the kids.**

Name: Hope

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Gem: Rose Quartz

Likes: food, friends, sword fighting, showing-off

Dislikes: weird strangers,

Powers: same as Rose Quartz

Siblings: Alexandrite, Lapis Lazuli, Sapphire, Jasper

Alexandrite

Name: Alexandrite

Age: 7

Gender: Female

Gem: none

Likes: reading, literature, math, science

Dislikes: bullies

Powers: due to genetic mutations she has super strength

Siblings: Hope, Sapphire, Lapis, Jasper

Sapphire

Name: Sapphire

Age: 7

Gender: Female

Gem: none

Likes: sports, food

Dislikes: reading

Powers: due to genetic mutation has levitation

Siblings: Alexandrite, Lapis, Jasper, Hope

Lapis Lazuli

Name: Lazuli

Age: 7

Gender: Female

Gem: none

Likes: music, playing ukulele or guitar, singing, dancing

Dislikes: hospitals, darkness

Powers: due to genetic mutation, can summon Rose's bubble

Siblings: Alexandrite, Sapphire, Jasper, Hope

Name: Jasper

Age: 5 months

Gender: Male

Gem: none

Likes: being tickled, playing, broccoli

Dislikes: naps, baby food

Powers: due to genetic mutation he has empathy

Siblings: Alexandrite, Sapphire, Lapis, Hope


	2. Meet the Butterfly kids!

Name: Melissa

Age: 15

likes: ballet, karate, taking risks, nachos

dislikes: Doritos, bullies

extra?: she accidentally courupted herself (Don't tell)

cheek mark: yin yang

Name: Ariel

Age: 12

likes: water, Doritos, pretty much everything

dislikes: anything that Melissa likes (accept for karate)

extra?: she has water control powers

Cheek marks: upside down pink triangles

Name: Pandora

Age: 3 months

likes: Jasper MQU, playing, music

dislikes: bad days

extra?: she is the party animal of the family

Cheek marks: one is Marco's crescent moon the other is Star's Heart.


	3. Life after Death

**there is a 25 year time skip. All Steven, Connie, Star and Marco are 40 years old. Btw, if u want to see the illustrations, you can check out my two Instagram accounts. the offial Halfees blog and doublefangirl356. With that said, let's begin!**

Garnet enjoyed walks along the beach. They seemed to help her focus.Even after 25 years it was hard to forget him. As a leader, Garnet had the weight of all the responsibilities. Her team was falling apart. Pearl has become more and more distant and whenever you mentioned something that He liked ( which was pretty much everything) she would burst into tears. Amethyst has become increasingly aggressive and short tempered over the last years. They pretty much never heard from Lapis and Peridot. Though, when they did see them, Lapis would always sit away in a corner, doing god knows what. Peridot was probably the one Garnet respected most. Peridot managed to cover up her emotions and continue with life.

the sun was shining brightly that day. There was a mild breeze in the air. The perfect weather. Garnet thought about the last 20 years.

After He passes on, well the gems just couldn't let go of his old things. They just sealed off His bed with a curtain and left it like that. After that, things got worse. They New he attracted monsters and corrupted gems, but as soon as he was gone, there was no one left to defend against. Peridot created this machine that helped track courrupted gems, but as soon as they got to a place with the corrupted gem, it was gone. And usually it's Gem was bubbled. Every single time the bubble was a different color. After a few failed attempts to get there before whoever was behind this, they gave up. Every now and then they would send Amethyst to pick them up. That meant a lot of free time. The Gems weren't used to having so much free time, and without Steven, they didn't have anything to do.

Steven. Garnet missed him so much. Not Rose, but Steven. She would give anything, just to see him again. Actually she sort of did. In a nightmare. In that dream Garnet was floating in a pink space. Then suddenly she heard the cry's of a familiar voice. They were happy cry's. They were Steven's. Garnet turned around to see the young boy running towards her. When he reached her, Garnet hugged him tight. "I missed you so much". Garnet said half-crying. She knew that it was just a dream, but it was something. Then everything changed. The space turned a darker shade of pink and Steven whispered "Garnet?" As she looked st his belly. A sword was sticking through his gem. "Garnet?" He wispered again, Before poofing. Garnet woke up with cold sweat.

Garnet was so into thought, that she didn't notice a flying frisbee until a female voice yelled

"Incomeing!"

Garnet managed to catch the frisbee before it hit her face.

"Oh my god, miss, are you okay? I am so sorry." Said a girl running up to her.

the girl was small. No older than 12,13? Mabye 11. She had her black curly hair with a pink streak tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were brown, almost black. She wore a aqua blue shirt, with a yellow star in the middle, and black shorts. The girl reminded Garnet a little of Connie. They girl and Connie had similar faces.

"be careful next time." Said Garnet gently giving the frisbee to the girl.

"you seem familiar... yeesh, that looks like one nasty sun burn." Said the girl pointing at garnet's skin.

"Never seen pink skin before. Mabye you should visit the doctor. My grandma is one. Or you can ask my sister, or at least one of them. She really likes scincey stuff." Said the girl takeing the frisbee.

After Steven, Garnet never really talked to anyone human. But she decided to speak to the girl. "You sure got a lot to say. Are you new around here? I never seen you here."

"Yeah, I just moved into a nearby town, a week ago..." before the girl could continue her friend Shouted:

"Hope! Mom just called and said you have to come home right now! Dinner is ready!" Her friend had short blonde hair and pink upside down triangles on her cheeks. She looked roughly the same age as the girl-Hope. Hope's friend wore a blue shirt with a pink anchor on it and a pink skirt.

"Okay coming!" Said Hope then turned to Garnet. "''Twas a pleasure meeting you." And sprinted off.

"What a nice girl." Garnet said to herself. Before she could carry on walking, she saw a pink water bottle lying in the sand. Garnet picked it up. She read the label and almost had a heart attack. She took off her glasses and read it again.

'Hope Maheswaran-Quartz Universe If you find this bottle please call this number: 5244796388.'


	4. Not Real

Not Real

Amethyst was just chilling, watching something on YouTube. She looked over at Pearl. Pearl was reading a book. There was nothing to do. The house was as quiet as ever.

Then, the most unexpected way, Garnet barged into the house and stepped on the warp pad. For some reason she was holding a pink bottle. before warping away, Garnet said:

"Pearl, I suggest that you walk out of the house now."

"Wonder what that was about." Said Pearl as she walked out of the house.

Amethyst turned back to the video. A few minutes passed, and the warp pad activated again. It was Garnet, Peridot and Lapis. Garnet was holding a pinkish bubble in her hands.

"Oh, no, Garnet we are not picking that conversation."

"You can also stand outside, if you want to."

"Um, no."

"Then turn off that tablet."

Amethyst did as she was told.

Garnet sat down and popped the bubble. Her hands shaking, she examined the shards. Amethyst watched as Garnet turned the pieces in her hand.

"IT'S NOT A REAL ROSE QUARTZ GEM!" She roared.

"Is everything all right - ohhhhhh. I'll just step outside and…" Said Pearl as she walked in.

" it's okay. This is not a real gem." Said Garnet as she tossed the shards in the rubbish bin with deadly accuracy.

"But how?!" Asked Peridot and Lapis in unison.

"And what gave you the idea to check the gem?" Asked Amethyst.

"And what on earth happened to Steven?!" Said Pearl, but everyone ignored her.

"I was walking on the beach and then nearly got hit by a frisbee." Garnet was interrupted by Amethyst's and Peridot's snickers. She Glared at them and continued

"A girl came up to me and asked for the frisbee"

"We don't need the play by play, get to the point already!" Impatiently Said amethyst.

Ignoring her, Garnet Continued.

"Her name was Hope. Her friend called her over and they went away. Then I found this." Garnet showed them the label on the bottle.

'Hope Maheswaran-Quartz Universe If you find this bottle please call this number: 5244796388.'

Pearl nearly did a double backflip falling off the chair she was sitting on. Amethyst just choked on air.

There was a long moment of tension.

"Okay, we found the bottle. Let's call the owners." Said Amethyst breaking the silence.

Pearl pulled out her phone. She typed in the number.

After a few moments she said "voicemail"

"Just say something!" Said Amethyst.

"Ummm, hope this'll reach Hope's Parents. We found your daughter's bottle and would like to return it. Call us back, bye." And she awkwardly hanged up.

"That has got to be the most awkward voicemail I ever heard." Noted Amethyst.

"We should go." Said Lapis as she and Peridot stepped on the warp pad. And then, in a flash of light, they were gone.

"What do we do now?"

"Wait." Said Garnet flatly.


	5. It's time

"Honey, can you check the voicemail I got in the car? I didn't have time to check it!" Asked Steven as he walked in with a tone of groceries.

"Sure thing." Said Connie. "Just let me change Jasper's diaper!"

"No pressure!"

Steven put the groceries on the kitchen floor and started unpacking them. Being a dad was hard.

"Hey daaaaaddddddddddd!" Yelled a squeaky voice. Down the stairs a little girl with a black bob cut and bangs came running down.

"Hey Sapphire! Happy to see me?"

"Not as happy as seeing the ice cream that is about to come." She said jumping on him.

"Sweetheart, it's almost dinner…"

"Dad pleasssssse." Sapphire sighed. "I promise I will eat all my vegetables." She said rolling her eyes.

"Deal!" Steven gave her the money as soon as he heard the ice cream truck song.

"Hey dad, is that the ice cream truck?" Said a girl with long blonde braids with a blue streak on one side.

"I guess I have to give you some money for ice cream too?"

"Yes." Said Lazuli flatly.

He gave her the money.

"Thanks dad." And she walked off.

"Ice cream?!" Asked two voices in unison. A girl with long pink hair, glasses and dark skin slid down the stairs' railing. Another girl with black hair and a pink streak came after her.

"You children are like robbers." Said Steven handing the money to Hope and Alexandrite.

"Thanks dad!" Said Hope hugging him.

"Thank you." Said Alexandrite shaking his hand. She was more formal than the other triplets.

"Steven! You got to hear this!" Yelled Connie.

"Is it from the school?"

"No. It's from the Crystal Gems!"

Steven ran up the stairs.

He listened.

"That makes sense. What do we do?!"

"Meat them-"

"No way! I did not see them for the past 20 fricking years. How will they react?"

"Steven. It's for the better. You told the girls and occasionally the boy" Connie tickled Jasper's stomach, which made him giggle hirestically "about the legendary Crystal Gems. But they never met them. I know they are happy with the company of the Halfees, but they would be even more happier to meet your ,urg, should I call them your guardians or moms? That doesn't matter."

"Are you sure about this?" Said Steven looking at her.

"Sure! Let's do it like this…."


	6. Weird kids

"... you should come by for dinner. Let's say, 7 pm? We live at *insert random address* house 107. We'll wait! And don't forget the bottle! Have a nice day!"

Pearl re-listened to the voice message for like the millionth time.

"We get it Pearl, she sounds like Connie. Look at the time! We are gonna be late! It's 6 already!" Impatiently Said Amethyst.

"Uhhhh."

"Amethyst is right. We should go." Said Garnet getting up.

"Uhhhh"

"Come here." Said Amethyst dragging Pearl out of the door.

"Uhhhh"

They were walking down the lane.

"Okay, were is House 107?"

"Uhhhh"

"Pearl you are really freaking me out." Remarked Amethyst.

"And it's getting annoying." Added Garnet.

"Uhhhh, Okay."

They kept walking.

They passed A little girl with a black bob cut with bangs. She wore a blue shirt with a number 1 on it. She was riding a skateboard.

"Excuse me please! Do you live here? We are looking for house 107." Polity Asked Pearl.

They girl stopped in her tracks and gave them a quizzical look.

"Why are you looking for my house?"

Then her face lit up. "Oh I know who you are!"

"You do?" Asked amethyst.

"Yeah! You are the Crystal Gems! But I can't remember the names."

Then the girl turned around and yelled "Hey Alexandrite! I actually remembered something!"

A girl with ridiculously long pink hair and glasses came up to them. She and the other girl looked about the same age.

Then behind them another Voice Said "so are we still playing?"

It was a blonde with her long hair (with a blue streak) tied in braids. Unlike the other two girls, she was wearing a skirt (instead of shorts).

"Hey Lazuli! It's the Crystal Gems dad told us about!" Said the black haired girl pointing at Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

"No wa-"

"Okay can someone explain how you know us? Cause this is the first time I see you three." Said Amethyst.

"Dad told us so much stories about you! He even had pictures on his phone of you."

Alexandrite looked at Garnet.

"Hey Sapphire, I think Hope mentioned seeing her." She pointed at Garnet.

"At least she described someone who looks like her."

"Well anyway, they are coming to our house." Sapphire looked at her watch.

"Oh and wouldja look at that! It's almost dinner."

Sapphire and Alexandrite started walking away.

"You are Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst right? I have the best memory in the house because of my music skills. Come on." Lazuli Said walking off.

"How did she know that?"

They walked towards a brownish grey house.

"Dad insists that we repaint it." Casually Said Sapphire. "He says I will do the roof with Hope."

"Isn't that dangerous? You don't look older than 7." Asked Pearl.

"Not for me."

They came to the doorstep. Lazuli rang the doorbell.

"Dad it's us! And we have visitors!"

The door opened revealing an adult Connie holding a baby in orange blankets and to the greatest surprise to the gems, an adult version of Steven.


End file.
